Talk:Combat skin
Tartarus's Combat Skin a 12? *maybe tartarus used a lvel 12 in halo 2 -- 189.146.179.87 23:21, 23 October 2006 *Probably tartarus used a level "12" when he fought in the last level i halo -- 189.146.179.87 00:41, 24 October 2006 :Maybe he did, although Brutes don't seem to wear much of any armour. -- Esemono 10:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I dont think that was considered armour, and definately not a level 12 seeing as how 3 plasma bolts bring it down. -Lt.O'Brien 14:58, 8 January 2007 (UTC) brutes dont wear energy sheilds, right? --74.36.53.98 00:08, 23 January 2007 (UTC) right his hammer just gave him one.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 00:15, 23 January 2007 (UTC)'' :*not sure about that. Cheers, TRU7 00:35, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::*Well the only time he had the shelid on was when he was using that hammer in combat and it looked like he turned it on when he was about to attack when you fight him at the end of the gamne.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 00:46, 23 January 2007 (UTC)'' Combat Skin Theories Forerunner are in Human Brains The differing nomenclature suggests that the two items 343 refers to are different, i.e. your armour is what he refers to as the 'Environment Suit', and your 'Combat Skin' is the Chief's flesh and body. Which brings up an intesting idea of the Forerunner. There is no evidence that speaks of Forerunner form, save a hand print that may just be a computer pattern. Therefore the forerunner could have no bodies and lead a life much like a parasite. The Chief certainly seems to know how to use Forerunner tech even though he's not supposed to have come across it before, and when 343 Guilty Spark first met Master Cheif he seemed to recognise him. Perhaps 343 didn't recognise the Chief's physical form but something IN the Chief. This theory brings up other possibilities that maybe the Flood are a type of Forerunner either a branch on the evolutionary tree or some kind of gentic enhancement of the orginial Forerunner. This could go the other way of course maybe the Forerunner is the spawn of the Flood, a weapons program gone wrong. It could also explain why all the doors on Halo are different sizes, because depending on which being the Forerunners were inhabiting, different sized portals may have been necessary. The idea that GS isn't actually talking to the Chief could account for the perception that GS thinks the Chief has set off Halo before - he doesn't think the Chief has at all, as he is actually addressing the Forerunner in John 117's head, who have/has set Halo off before, and having done so were forced to inhabit the forms of the very creatures they sought to contain. :this is backed by the fact that 343 Guilty Spark says when they are ready to set off halo "last time you asked me, if it was my choise would i do it". -- User:Climax Viod 09:45, 13 August 2006 Ah, but Cortana also says in the cutscene afterwards that she spent 12 hours preventing the chief and guilty spark from getting to the index, while the Library only takes like 40 minutes to play if you take it at a normal pace. It can be assumed that Canonically it took longer- therefore there may have been unheard conversations between the chief and guilty spark. The chief probably asked 343 if he would do it, assuming that the reason not to activate halo is that 343 also wants to keep studying the flood. CGD 3 august 2007 Several things should probably be noted here... * Human physiology is markedly different than any other race in Halo (save the Brutes, but they're far too large to be mistaken for humans, and Mendicant Bias/ The Terminals seem to be able to scan genetic compositions), and as such a Mark V would be recognizable as "human" solely because they're the right size and shape to use it. * The MJOLNIR armor is recognized by the Monitor as a combat skin, even if it is of a comparably weak variety, meaning he could have been been like "oh hai that b mah dudez". As for him confusing the Chief with the guy who lit off the rings last time, it could quite possibly be that the old Forerunner was using similar armor. * 343 Guilty Spark is rampant. SUBLIMEinal 3.4.08 Shielding Technology The term "Combat Skin" could refer solely to the shielding technology used by the Mjolnir V armor, an idea that would seem to be given credence by the fact that the monitors seem to be protected by an incredibly strong shielding system themselves, and that the shielding technology the was derived from Covenant technology which in turn was adapted from Forerunner artifacts. -- User:Cu Roi 00:48, 11 December 2006 The Classifications are for the suits purpose! *The differing nomenclature suggests that the two items 343 refers to are different, i.e. your armour is what he refers to as the 'Environment Suit', and your 'Combat Skin' is the Chief's flesh and body. *Another theory states that the classes (Class 1 to Class 12) might not be levels of power but rather designations for their purpose. In this sense, a Class 2 suit like the MJOLNIR would be a general combat armor while a Class 12 could be a suit specifically desgined to fight the Flood. -- 65.93.129.138 22:51, 26 December 2006 :However, in Halo: The Flood, the Master Chief upon hearing this, thinks, "If there's a battle suit six times as powerful as the MJOLNIR armor, I'll be first in line to try it on," implying that the Combat Skin classes are indeed ranked in an arithmetic sequence. -- User:Azathoth 23:12, 5 March 2007 :Also, as the monitor says he told the cheif to UPGRADE his combat skin occasionally when he dies, it is more likely that the combat skin levels refer to the outright strength and usefulness of the armour/shield generator that one would wear/use. Agreeing with above. It would also make sense, as the Forerunners were ordering their military into lower-powered skins in areas of space saturated with the Flood (as they would be fighting the Flood more), possibly meaning that they feared having their own super-armors thrown back at them, only filled with parasites. I disagree. Terminal 4's message is right after Medicant Bias went weird. I think it is his attempt to kill his crews.92.3.170.160 03:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) class 3 combat skin here assuming that combat skin is in fact MJOLNIR armor. then when 343 guilty spark refers to master chiefs MJOLNIR MOK 5 armour as class 2 then is the MJOLNIR MOK 6 armour the chief were's in halo 2 equal to the class 3 combat armour. That would mean MJOLNIR M1 would be like -4 on the scale :D.User:Kami-Sama I think you all have it wrong. Guilty Spark’s technology is so beyond the chief's, he is saying... "Your blue jeans and leather Jacket are not sufficient to fight the flood. You need Riot Gear Police Armor and Kevlar." And Guilty is merely impressed that Chief's archaic armor can support environmental protection. Furthermore... Mk.1 was hooked directly to a reactor and is superior to mk.3 through mk.5. It's just completely impractical and immobile. If mk.1 or mk.2 was free of the generator and had infinite power… it would probably be the 12 Guilty was referring to. Think evangelion...and that's mk.1 and mk.2. -A man of taste and decency Mk.1 would still be inferior to 4 and 5. It may offer more protection against direct weapons fire, but even without cables it was still slow as hell. Sure that was tough, but it wouldn't have helped against getting stuck by 3 plasma grenades because the controller couldn't get out of the way. --CGD 19:24, 3 August 2007 (UTC) type shield Here’s another theory that nicely links into other conversations as well perhaps the 12 classes of combat skin are energy shield but each one is designed for different purposes like the master chiefs shield in halo CE is referred to as class two and presides the chief’s shields we have also witnessed two other types of shields first the prophet of regrets indestructible orb like shield what cant be taken down with conventional means however the shield can be bypassed by melee attacks then there is tarturases shield what appears to also be indestructible however his shield is a coat like form not a bubble and is imperious to melee attacks not even a energy sword but you can be disabled only shortly by a covenant sniper so the shield that tartarus uses and the shield regret uses could be two different classes of combat skin both having there own unique purpose this doesn’t actually mean that tartarus and regret are actually using them how they were originally meant to be used. User:Kami-Sama : Now even though the shields have there own purpose perhaps the higher the number of class the more advanced the technology used to create it. User:Kami-Sama. : please leave comments on what you think of my theory. : I think that would make very much sense. Instead of power being a higher class, maybe a more complex shielding technology that might be consisted of a different generator or might be vulnerable only to a certain material is a higher class. Fork 23:00, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Re: Sources The article says where it got the information from, there's no need for additional citations.--Raptor117 02:40, 13 March 2007 (UTC) level 12 I would love to play halo 3 in a class 12 Combat Skin. Now thats protection!AJ 00:10, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Armor or Armour? I think there at least needs to be a re-direct for the word "Armour" as that's the correct spelling around the world, as "Armor" as far as I know is only used in America. Cheers. Possible Forerunner Armor http://www.ascendantjustice.com/files/voc/followup/08.jpg Sure, it looks like a fish head, but if you look inside, you'll see the outline of what looks like a human. :Maybe... maybe not... it looks more like a Flood form (unknown) rather than an armour if you look the tendrils sticking behind...-5ub7ank(7alk) 20:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Is Mark V similar to forerunner armor I forgot where but I read and heard that the reason 343 Guilty Spark helped Spartan-117 was because his armor was similar to that of Forerunner armor and thought he was a Forerunner. Just speculation Crimson Knight 19:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) One more theory In yet another attempt to identify the Foreunner terminology for Combat skins, I have decided upon this formula. The key is to determine the difference between a Class 1 and Class 2. Class 1 is standard, non-shielded armor. Anything from the UNSC Marine Battle armor to ODST ballistic armor to Unggoy Combat Harness to even medieval knight armor falls under this category. The key bit is "no shields." Class 2 is shielded armor and includes MJOLNIR V and VI, Elite and Brute armor. Its key definement is that it is powered by only a single source, and thus has no fallback when it depletes, thus forcing it to recharge and leave the wearer briefly vulnerable. Class 3 is armor with TWO Power sources. It does not leave the user vulnerable until total depletion, as two power sources causes the armor to re-charge instantly until total depletion. Examples include Prophet Hierarch shields, Covenant starship shields, and the Overshield. Any class after that all depends on the number of power sources and thus time before depletion. For example, Class 12 combat skin would be powered by 11 separate power batteries and so on and so forth. The Prophet of Regret's shield may have even been HIGHER'' than Class 3, given the incredible amount of firepower it could withstand. A offshoot of it could be Class 2.5 combat skin, where it recharges instantly, but draws from only one power source. This would include Jackal Point Defense Gauntlets and the Bubble Shield. One last point, I would like to point out a possible difference between the terms of "combat skin" and "environment suit." It is very likely that, since the Forerunners were so advanced, that they were able to re-program their own bodies to increase their durability and project energy shields around them, thus leading to the term combat skin. Therfore, combat skin would refer to a skin with a altered DNA sequence to make it more durable, while "environment suit" is a literal suit one wears, which creates sort of "shell", or environment for them. Tell me how this sounds, I'll greatly appreciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'''Tuckerscreator]] 06:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Forerunner Combat Skin Helmet In Origins II Has anybody else noticed the helmet in Origins I on the ground is the same as the one seen in Origins II in the temple (the one with a flood form coming out of it)? I found it very cool that they referenced that. Oh and the temple in origins II is the same concept art for the temples in the halo 2 Level "Regret"(as seen in The Art Of Halo). Was when the flood form emerging from the helmet canon or just symbolic?Justin Kane 04:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Shield Strength If the number of classes denotes shield strength, then Class Twelve could be tested on Halo 3 by switching the shields to 3x Overshields and 200x Damage Resistance. I just have tested it, and it really isn't that strong against weapons. Sure it takes one and a half clips of Assault Rifle fire to take the shields out, but the Flood during the war could easily muster that kind of strength. Elite B 08:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) We wont get it. We will not get to fight in a Combat Skin. If it is as powerful and strong as hinted at, Halo will become WAY too easy. We will stick with the less strong, so things will remain a challenge. Guruson (talk) 08:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC)